my_own_marvelfandomcom-20200214-history
Jean-Paul Beaubier
Real Name: Jean-Paul Beaubier *'Current Alias:' Northstar *'Aliases:' Jean-Paul Martin *'Relatives:' **Jean-Baptiste Beaubier (father, deceased) **Louis Martin (first cousin once removed, adoptive father, deceased) **Genevieve Martin (first cousin once removed, adoptive mother, deceased) **Jeanne-Marie Beaubier (twin sister) **Kyle Jinadu (husband) **Joanne Beaubier (adoptive daughter, deceased) *'Affiliation:' X-Men (Jean Grey School member), Alpha Flight; formerly Alpha Squadron, Cell Combattre (Front de Liberation du Quebec), Dawn of White Light, Secret Defenders, ally of Children of the Vault and Hydra (brainwashed) *'Base of Operations:' Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; Alpha Flight Base Camp, Saint Elias Mountains, Canada; formerly Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California; Graymalkin Industries, Marin Highlands, San Francisco, California; Department H, Canada; Alpha Flight Headquarters, Tamarind Island, British Columbia, Canada *'Identity:' Secret Identity *'Citizenship:' Canadian *'Marital Status:' Married *'Gender:' Male *'Height:' 5'11" *'Weight:' 185 lbs *'Eyes:' Blue *'Hair:' Black *'Origin:' Mutant *'Universe:' Earth-616 *'Place of Birth:' Montreal, Quebec, Canada Powers and Abilities Gestalt Photokinesis: Originally, Northstar could only generate light when in physical contact with his twin sister Aurora. Should he link hands with her, they could generate a light equivalent to a lighthouse beacon by each sibling's varying the rate of acceleration of his or her own molecules out of phase with those of the other's. Photokinesis: He can generate from his body a bright, white light equivalent at maximum intensity to half million foot candles. He does so by varying the rate of acceleration of the molecules of his body out of phase with one another, thereby generating a cascade of photonic discharges. *''Concussive Blasts:'' He has the ability to send out powerful concussive blasts that can do considerable damage. He can project these from his hands and out from his body in a series of concussive bursts. Superhuman Strength Superhuman Speed: He possesses the ability to propel his body at superhuman speeds, becoming a living projectile. Through an act of concentration, Northstar can channel a portion of the kinetic energy of the atomic motion in his body's molecules in a single direction. This can accelerate his body in a velocity in direct proportions to the amount of kinetic energy he has tapped. It was once theoretically possible for him to reach 99% of the speed of light, although he never traveled at anywhere near that speed since, if he did, he would wreak great damage upon himself and his environment. Northstar can also most a portion of his body at superhuman speeds at a time. *''Heightened Reflexes:'' He possesses reflexes far above the average human. His reflexes are so advanced that he can go through an entire burning apartment, check all the rooms, and take out the survivors in just mere seconds. *''Accelerated Metabolism:'' He possesses a boosted metabolism that can be used to heal wounds quickly. *''Superhuman Durability:'' As a side effect of partially robbing his molecules of her atomic motion, the binding forces within and between the molecules increases. This enhances the sheer toughness of Northstar's entire body. This effect gives his skin enough durability to withstand the ravages of wind, friction, and air turbulence. *''G-Force Compensation:'' He has the ability to use his super speed to automatically compensate for any G-Force difference. Flight: He has the ability to propel himself through the air. To hover in mid-air, Northstar applies thrust downward in a carefully controlled manner. When carrying another, unprotected human being aloft, Northstar does not move faster than 60 miles per hour so his passenger may be able to breathe easily and so that the passenger will not suffer harm from wind, friction, or air turbulence. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Photokinesis Category:Energy Blasts Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Regenerative Healing Factor Category:Accelerated Metabolism Category:Superhuman Durability Category:G-Force Compensation Category:Flight